Lester
| english = }} Lucciano is a character in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, as well as one of the three primary antagonists of the WRGP arc, and member of Yliaster. Lucciano is left-handed, as well as Bruno and Placido, although he seems to be using his right hand in the fourth opening, which brings up the possibility that he's ambidextrous. Personality Lucciano has childish tendencies according to Jose by being conceited and boastful. He is also shown to have a sadistic nature, enjoys other people suffering. He occasionally goes into fits of evil laughter in such situations. His relationship with the other two, Placido and Jose, varies as he seems to go along with either teammates ideas. World Riding Grand Prix Lucciano is the smallest and youngest member of the Infinity Trio, and seems to have a very manipulative and sinister personality and is prone to fits of evil laughter every now and then. He, along with his group including Jose and Placido, appear at the crash site of a Wisel's tablet, and when Lazar questions their reason for being at a forbidden location, he admits that they are his new bosses. Lazar immediately recognizes them as being from Yliaster. He is present during the WRGP opening party, chuckling evilly, claiming the people of the city are being used. Lucciano and the other members await for the arrival of Skiel as it crashes into the mountains. He then later enrolls at New Domino Duel Academy. Here, he displays the apparent ability to use illusions to disguise himself, first appearing in a student's uniform rather than his Yliaster one. He was admired by many of the students, and Luna. Leo doesn't trust Lucciano and tries to push him away. Lucciano does what he can to do the same to Leo by disguising him self as Maria and telling Leo to stay behind after school. He later invites Luna to his mansion. Then he gives her a Duel Board, which is a form of Turbo Dueling for a younger group. Leo, who had snuck onto the mansion's ground sees this as an opportunity to defeat Lucciano at his own game. Lucciano, later appears to them, in uniform, watching them riding on their Dueling Skateboard. He controls the skateboard Lucciano gave Luna, and forces her to duel him. But Leo gets involved and both duel him. Lucciano quickly turns the duel around by summoning "Machine Emperor Skiel Infinity". As the duel progresses Luna summons "Ancient Fairy Dragon" for the first time, unaware of Skiel's Synchro Killer ability. Lucciano activates the effect and absorbs her Synchro Monster. The twins find out the mysterious duelist's identity as the fight progressed. Lucciano stalls them long enough to end the game. Leo summons "Power Tool Dragon" to try and gain the upper hand. But he quickly upgrades Skiel Attack from 3 to 5 in one turn and attacks Leo directly, almost killing him. But he is saved by the Crimson Dragon, which surprises him, the other Signers, Placido, and Jose. He proceeds in finishing off Luna and escapes. After that the mansion that he lived in was gone and no one seemed to recall Lucciano. Lucciano also seems to be able to produce counterfeit cards to such a degree that they look almost like the original, albeit a few errors like coloring "Red Dragon Archfiend" purple, orange and blue. Deck Lucciano plays an Infinity Deck. Like Placido's deck, it focuses on summoning Machine Emperor Skiel Infinity using multiple monster pieces. Powers Also like Placido, he's able to inflict real damage and pain in a Duel. It is indicated when the infinity symbol appear at the start of his duel with Luna and Leo. Also as seen in episode 106 he is able to teleport. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's antagonists Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters